vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Balloon Ascension Quest
Description Today is Balloon Ascension Day! On January 9, 1793, at 10:00 A.M., The first pilot in American history took to the skies. The air craft was a yellow hot air balloon and the pilot was a Frenchman, Jean Pierre Blanchard. This first aerial trip is commemorated every year in America when over two centuries ago, Blanchard filled his hot air balloon with hydrogen and took off from the Walnut Street Prison in Philadelphia and ascended into the history books. On today's quest, we are going to explore some of the facts behind Blanchard's historic flight! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Model Snowflake Hot-Air Balloon! Prizes Questions 1. Blanchard was a seasoned pilot who had already made 44 trips in hydrogen powered balloons in Europe. His scheduled balloon launching, if everything went well, would mark the very first aerial voyage in the new United States of America and the New World. Blanchard decided that he wanted to perform this feat and had everything on hand to accomplish the flight. What renowned person was on hand to see him off on his journey? * Benjamin Franklin * President George Washington * Daniel Boone * Paul Revere 2. Blanchard chose the Walnut Street Prison in Philadelphia because he wanted his balloon and hydrogen-making 'ventilator' to be safe from vandalism. He also thought the walls would help shelter his take off and the fence ensured that he could charge a $5 admission fee. Nearly the entire city including George Washington, and several French dignitaries gathered to witness the historic event. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age, and say: "The first to sail the New World's skies!" 3. The French aeronaut wrote about the event in his journal entitled "Journal of My Forty-Fifth Ascension." He wrote that he wanted to attempt the feat in the New World as they were not familiar with "the brilliant triumph of aerostation," (the art or science of ballooning). The hot air balloon is the oldest known successful flight technology capable of carrying people. Who created the first hot air balloon? * Wright Brothers * Charles Lindbergh * Montgolfier Brothers * Jules Verne 4. On November 21, 1783, in Paris, France, in a hot air balloon created by the Montgolfier Brothers, the first manned flight was made by Jean-Francois Pilatre de Rozier and Francois Laurent d'Arlandes. Since then, ballooning had captured the imagination of Blanchard and within a few months, Blanchard had built a balloon of his own which he flew on March 2nd, 1784. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "From that time on he was a balloonatic!" 5. As Blanchard got into the wicker basket attached to his aerostat, and President Washington shook his hand, he gave Blanchard a 'passport' letter which was addressed 'to all citizens of the United States, and others, that... they oppose no hindrance...to the said Mr. Blanchard' and help him in his efforts to 'advance an art, in order to make it useful to mankind in general.' Who was the only other passenger in the hot air balloon? * A small black dog * Blanchard's friend Peter Legaux * Blanchard's friend Dr. Nassy * Mr. Ternant, Minister Plenipotentiary of France to the United States 6. As Blanchard made final preparations to depart, the artillery battery fired a salvo. He thanked President Washington, let out some ballast, asked his assistants to release the restraining ropes, and slowly began to climb skyward. He waved his hat in one hand and a two sided flag in the other as the crowd watched him ascend. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "It all started with a yellow silk balloon!" 7. Blanchard rose into the sky where a northwest breeze caught him and carried the balloon toward the Delaware River. He kept copious notes in his journal, and stated that over the river, the balloon settled into 'a state of perfect equilibrium in the midst of a stagnant fluid'. At what height did Blanchard's balloon level out for the journey? * At 3,000 feet * At 4,500 feet * At 5,200 feet * At 5,800 feet 8. Blanchard had also intended to perform a number of scientific experiments and observations while aloft. In doing so, he became the first aeronautical scientist and first test pilot in America. For one of his experiments, he filled six bottles 'with that atmospherical air wherein I was floating' and sealed them 'as the accuracy of the experiment required.' Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "The river appeared like a ribbon!" 9.Blanchard steered his balloon to a safe landing in an open, plowed field. A farmer met him. Other people joined the farmer, and Blanchard showed his letter from Washington. Due to the letter, everyone tried to help the mysterious stranger who had descended from the sky. They helped him neatly fold his balloon and stow it in a wagon. What was the name of the nearest town to his landing site? * Philadelphia, PA * Woodbury, NJ * Newark, NJ * Pittsburg, PA 10. Before Blanchard left, he wrote up a document and asked the people who helped him to certify 'that we the subscribers saw the bearer, Mr. Blanchard, settle in his balloon in Deptford Township, County of Gloucester, in the State of New Jersey, about 10 o'clock 56 minutes, A.M....on the ninth day of January, anno Domini, 1793.' Go to Outside Mr. Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "It was truly an historic flight!" Answers 1. President George Washington 2. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith in Medieval Age, and say: "The first to sail the New World's skies!" 3. Montgolfier Brothers 4. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia and say: "From that time on he was a balloonatic!" 5. A small black dog 6. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "It all started with a yellow silk balloon!" 7. At 5,800 feet 8. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "The river appeared like a ribbon!" 9. Woodbury, NJ 10. Go to Outside Livery Stable in Western Age and say: "It was truly an historic flight!" Category:Quests